Mature Content Filter
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Why does he watch Porn anyway? Does he not see me over here? Absolutley head over heels for him? Obviously not... or he chose to ignore me. Spamano! Yayy!


I was being shaken, but my dream was just getting good. I tried to ignore it, they shook harder. I opened my eyes.

"Wake up bastard, fix the damn TV!" he shouted at me

"Ngh, what's wrong with it Lovi?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm trying to fucking watch something and it isn't working! Get your lazy ass up and fix it!" he said

"Your porn…? Did you try the Mature Content Filter?" I asked patronizingly I knew it would piss him off but he'd woken me from a really good dream. And why does he watch porn anyway? Does he not see me over here absolutely head over heels for him? Obviously not… or he chose to ignore me.

"No, but you won't tell me the fucking Password anyway!" he was right, I wouldn't tell him the password, I didn't want to, it was simple as that.

"And so you want me to turn off the Mature Content Filter for you? Si?" I was seriously starting to get annoyed with him.

"Just do it you bastard!" he stomped out angrily

I followed him at a more leisurely pace, he shoved the remote into my hands, and I typed in the code. (It was his name but I wasn't gonna tell him that.) "There, you can watch your porn." I said disgustedly handing him the remote.

"Good." He said plopping his butt on my couch, with his permanent scowl.

"You better clean up your mess!"I said to him as I trudged out of the room "Cochino." I muttered as I snuggled into my bed trying to get back to my dream of Romano doing a strip dance for me. (Hey, a guy can dream!)

This happened almost every night and even more often lately. I hated it, sometimes I could hear it in the next room, and it made me want to puke. My little Roma, he wasn't as cute as he was when he was younger…

******The Next morning*******

He walked into the kitchen we shared; scratching his head and yawning; he sat at the table and reached for the tomatoes I kept on the counter. "What's for breakfast, Bastard?"

"Well I don't know what you're having but I know what I'm having."

"Make some for me too." He looked at me like it was that obvious.

"Make it yourself, si?" I said taking the food I'd made and leaving the kitchen with a flourish. He growled and stood up. "And clean up your mess!"I shouted over to him. I heard his fist connect with the counter and he swore. I felt bad for messing with him.

"Antonio, where is the Mother-fucking milk?" He shouted poking his head out with a big frown.

"We're out, I think," I turned on the TV and flipped channels.

"Fuck this shit! I'll be back! He jammed his shoes on his feet and snatched a jacket and stomped out, only to return to grab his Cell phone that he stuffed in his pocket and left again I heard his car start up, I reached for the house phone and dialed his number. He let it ring and I told his voicemail that I apologize for my immature behavior. I called him again this time he answered and I asked him where he was going,

"None of your mother fucking business Antonio, Fuck off!"

"Fratello! I'm so glad you came to visit me! Who're you talking to?" I heard Feliciano in the background, and then I realized he had hung up on me. Well at least I know my Roma is safe. I thought about going over there and bringing his sorry butt home, but I figured he needed to see his brother sometimes. The rest of the day passed slowly and boringly I considered asking Prussia and France out for drinks, but I didn't really want to listen to how AWESOME Gilbert was or how much tail Francis was getting, instead, I sat on my butt all day… watching Spanish soap operas. I heard him come in and take off his shoes and jacket,

"Roma, I made Burritos…" I said he was shuffling off to his room but changed direction and started shuffling to the kitchen. A few seconds later he came out and started back in the direction of his room. "Lovi, come here," he started walking in my direction; I wondered if he was feeling okay he hadn't called me a bastard yet.

He stood in front of me, "What do you want? You damn tomato bastard," he was fine.

I patted the seat next to me, "How was spending the day with your hermano?" he sat.

"Well, he's an idiot. But he can make good food." He crossed his arms over his chest "What did your lazy ass do all day?"

"It watched TV all day."

"You really are a lazy bastard."

"I guess I am… I'm going to bed. Buenas noches, Romano."

"Buona notte, Bastard."

I flopped down on my bed. Roma, Roma… my Lovino. He was so adorable; my drowsy mind began to wander. I thought of Romano's cheeks when he blushes and how he looks like a tomato… sweet tomatoes… my sweet tomatoes… my Romano! He woke me around three A.M. asking for the password so he could watch his porn. I typed it in and went back to sleep.

******The next morning******

"Hey Romano," I shook him gently he'd fallen asleep on the couch "I'm going out with the guys today, I'll be home before dark. Véale más adelante."

He nodded and turned over "Vedilo, Bastard." I walked outside where a certain Prussian's car awaited, I hopped in.

"Hey Toni!"Gil said as he started the car "How's life?"

"Living," I said a tad morosely

"Mein gott! We need to get some beer in you ASAP!" he drove faster. France met us at our usual bar.

"Mon Ami! You look like merde!" Francis greeted me, running up and kissing both my cheeks the European way. Acting like he hadn't just called me shit.

"Sí, gracias que usted parece siempre mierda." Thankfully France doesn't know a word of Spanish, so he doesn't know that I just told him he always looks like shit.

We went inside and took a seat at the bar, Gilbert ordered the most expensive beer they had, and France bought an entire bottle of wine.

"Now mon ami, what has you so down?"

"I'm not that depressed." I said tipping back a shot.

"Spain, we are your best friends we can tell when something's wrong." Gil tried to be nice.

"It's Romano." I tipped back another shot.

"Ahh, your little Italian flame, I could take him off your hands… oui?"

"No, thanks."

"So what's wrong with your pasta-eating-surrender-monkey? Besides the obvious." Gilbert asked

"Well he's been watching porn, and I can't get him to stop."

"Ahh, mon ami, Les garçons seront des garçons!"

"Yeah dude, why is that so bad?"

I couldn't expect them to really understand but I told them anyway. "Well, I don't know why he watches porn, when I'm right over here, and I want him!"

"Mein Freund, you've seriously gotta make a move. He's as dense as a rock."

"Oui! Mon Ami, you must make a move he cannot refuse, one that's as big and obvious as America's Las Vegas!"

For a second I wondered if they were both out of their minds, but then I started to think, how Romano would act if I put the moves on him. I am Spanish, no? Spain is one of the Romance Capitals of the World! "You' la re derecha! I will make a move on Roma!"

They patted my back and clinked their glasses shouting, "Cheers to Spain! They finally dropped!"

They ran up a huge tab. And got drunk as hell, I had to stop drinking when I was only buzzed, so I could dive the retrasos home. I got home just as it was starting to get dark and I was hungry.

"There you are, Bastard! I was afraid you got too drunk to drive home, and I'd have to come get you. I made Lasagna. You didn't have enough fucking cheese so I went and bought some. What the hell's a-matter you?"

I saw him sitting there, looking so cute, he was in a good mood, and he was always in a better mood after he ate. "Nothing, the kitchen is clean, Si?" I asked going toward the smell of food.

"Non a meno che lo puliate. It's clean by my standards, bastard."

"Okay, well, I am tired I'm going to bed okay Lovi? If you want to watch Porn, could you wake me up before three AM tonight?"

"Whatever you Bastard." He said not caring about what I had just said. I could have said that I was going to rape him and gotten the same response. I took my food and retreated to my room. After I ate I read one of my old books till I fell asleep.

"Oi, bastard, fix the fucking TV!"

I awoke to my Romano Shaking me I reached up and grabbed his face and brought his lips down upon my own.

"What the HELL?" he shouted jumping back

"How's that for Las Vegas?" I said

"Che cosa? Siete scopata pazzesco?"

"Roma, I'm so sorry" I said when my mind had woken up.

"S-Spain…" He was blushing fiercely, his face came close to mine. "Béseme."

I was shocked by his use of Spanish and even more shocked at what he'd said. I kissed him again this time he kissed me back with a passion. My hands found his hair and I entangled my fingers in it. His hands began unbuttoning my shirt. "Wait Roma… you want me?" I said pulling back and looking him in the face, his sweet red face.

"Yeah, you damn bastard." He muttered

"Oh, Lovi, don't call me a bastard, it hurts my feelings." I pulled him into another kiss then I trailed little kisses down his neck. He made this little moan I knew he would forever deny. He made very cute sounds. I picked him up and plopped him down on my bed.

"Béseme, you damn bastard."

"Wait, one minute you want to watch your porn and the next you want me to kiss you? What's going on?"

"Idiota! I was trying to piss you off!" he said before he put our lips together again.

"Wait,"

"You gonna keep saying wait, or you gonna fuck me?"

I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I tore his shirt from his body, I kissed my way down his chest and licked his little pert nipple, he made another one of his adorable little noises I licked again earning a moan from the Italian tomato beneath me. He arched his back as I continued down his torso. He gripped the sheets as I undid the button on his pants, with my mouth. I stroked his erection, I considered him my little Roma but truly there wasn't anything small about him. Suddenly he shoved me over. His face was bright red; he straddled my hips and continued to undo the buttons on my shirt. Once my chest was exposed he ran his pink tongue across it. He migrated down to the front of my pants he wasted no time in removing them. I heard myself making interesting noises when he touched me. I kissed him and pushed him back so I was on top of him. I pulled on his little curl he usually didn't like when I touched it but, this time, I received a pleased moan. I wondered how tight he would be, I popped a finger in to find out. He gasped and said something in Italian I didn't quite understand. I was able to fit two fingers in easily I decided to try if I hurt him I'd stop. His little noises, came more often, his red face grew darker. And it drove me crazy he was so unbelievably sexy right now. I found a pace that was comfortable for him but maddeningly slow for me. I sped up ever so slightly he tossed his head and moaned,

"Spagna, Spagna…" he whispered my name in his beautiful language

"Roma…" I moaned back

"Ti Amo…" He whimpered

"Te Amo…" I replied

He bucked and whined as he came I followed close behind. I collapsed on the top of him I held him close. His scent overpowered me, I felt high. He cuddled into my chest.

"Ti Amo, Spagna…" he whispered into my neck

"Te Amo, Roma…" I said into his hair

"Béseme…" he said I smiled and obliged.

**Thanks for reading, I LOVE SPAMANO! And I find other languages super- Attractive I would put translations put I figure it's easy to understand and of course there's always Google Translate. I am going to California for the week so I hope this holds you over!**


End file.
